The present invention relates generally to occupant restraint system and kits for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present patent discloses and protects a kit for fitting a vehicular seat with an occupant restraint system and kit demonstrating compartmentalization.
For many years, automobiles have been provided with occupant restraint devices for protecting passengers from injury due to sudden changes in vehicular velocity as would result from an impact or sudden braking. Over time, lap belts have been supplanted by three-point occupant restraint systems intended to provide improved injury protection. Even greater safety has been achieved by the provision of air bags that explode into a protective position in the event of an automobile collision.
Most notably, however, large transportation vehicles have historically been left completely without occupant restraint mechanisms. For example, seat belts traditionally have been foregone in school buses because the safety mechanisms were considered unduly expensive and unnecessary in light of the general infrequency of accidents and the typically minor injuries resulting therefrom. Also, later model buses provide alternative safety mechanisms designed to absorb passenger impact in the event of an accident or the like.
Termed compartmentalization, this method contemplates having the school bus occupant thrown into the seat forward of the occupant""s seat. Each of the seats on such school buses are designed to absorb and dissipate the kinetic energy of the thrown rider. To do so, compartmentalization-type seats are padded sufficiently to absorb energy from the thrown occupant""s head, torso, and knees such that energy is distributed over these three typical impact points. Furthermore, the seats are manufactured to particular dimensional specifications and are set at particular distances. Fortunately, compartmentalization has been found to improve overall occupant safety thereby leading to a reduction in serious injuries.
Unfortunately, compartmentalized buses continue to leave their completely unrestrained occupants vulnerable in a number of ways. For example, in a side impact, occupants often are hurled into bus windows or walls or into the edge of an adjacent seat. Most tragically, unrestrained occupants have been ejected from within buses only to find themselves thrown into the path of oncoming traffic, placed at risk of having the vehicle in which they had been riding roll over and crush them, or placed in similar life threatening situations. Further still, impacts while an individual is in a bent-over position can lead to a headfirst impact with a seat back, which could result in spinal and head injuries.
Advantageously, occupant restraint systems in the form of two-point restraints, or lap belts, have been provided. Such arrangements serve to prevent an occupant from being ejected from the bus seat by securing the occupants lower body to the seat bottom. Disadvantageously, lap belts fail to restrain the occupants upper torso and head. As a result, these body parts can experience a violent, whipping movement in an impact situation. This movement can lead to head, neck, and spine injuries as the occupant may be simply thrashed about or snapped into the forward bus seat or the wall of the bus.
In light of the above, it becomes clear that providing an effective occupant restraint system that restrains both the upper and lower portions of an occupant""s torso against both forward and lateral movement would greatly increase the safety of school bus occupants. Particularly in light of the many buses that are in service today, it is still more clear that there is a particular need for a truly effective occupant restraint system and kit that can be operably associated with an existing seat, such as a school bus seat, in a time and cost-effective manner. Even further, one knowledgeable in the art will be aware that there is a need for such an occupant restraint system and kit that resists tampering and inadvertent disablement.
Advantageously, the present invention sets about with the broadly-stated goal of providing an occupant restraint system and kit for use relative to vehicular seats that meets each of the needs left by the prior art while providing a number of heretofore unrealized advantages
Stated more particularly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an occupant restraint system and kit that allow a seat of, for example, a school bus, train, or airplane to be retrofitted or provided originally with an occupant restraint system and kit that greatly increases the safety of vehicular occupants.
A related object of the invention is to provide an occupant restraint system and kit that not only can provide restraint for an occupant against leaving the vehicle seat as a result of an impact but that also restrains the occupant""s upper torso against undesirable movement during an impact thereby preventing injury to an occupant""s head, torso, knees, and body in general.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such an occupant restraint system and kit that resist tampering and inadvertent disablement.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an occupant restraint system and kit that improve passenger organization and control by inducing occupants to remain seated and by apprising an operator as to whether all occupants are properly restrained.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such an occupant restraint system and kit that are adjustable to accommodate occupants of a wide variety of sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an occupant restraint system and kit that can be mounted to an existing seat, such as a school bus seat, in a time and cost-effective manner such that it would be practicable to apply occupant restraint system and kits to a vast multitude of vehicular seats.
These and still further objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily obvious both to one who reviews this disclosure and to one who has an opportunity to make use of an embodiment of the instant invention for an occupant restraint system and kit.
Of course, one should remain mindful that the present discussion is designed merely to outline broadly the more important features and advantages of the invention to enable a better understanding of the detailed description that follows and to instill a better appreciation of the inventors"" contribution to the art. Before an embodiment of the invention is explained in detail, it must be made clear that the following details of construction, descriptions of geometry, and illustrations of inventive concepts are mere examples of possible manifestations of the invention. It should also be made clear that, although the invention is primarily described in relation to a school bus seat, the occupant restraint system and kit are readily applicable to a wide variety of vehicles including trains, airplanes, and automobiles.